Series A - Trash Truck
Trash Truck is the second heist setup for the Series A in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The team must go to the recycling center in Alta Street, Pillbox Hill. There, kill all the security guards and get in the Trashmaster parked near by. Now the team needs to pretend that they are in a normal trash collection run and pick each trash bag with molly pills without drawing attention to themselves. The first trash bag will be in Forum Drive and the second in Capital Boulevard. By the time the team reachs the second bag, a group of Vagos will start to attack the team, the two drivers must protect the collectors while they pick the trash bags and put in the Trashmaster. Use heavy weapons like Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers to take the Vagos out faster. Not all Vagos need to be killed to advance the mission, so focus more in getting all the trash bags, instead of killing the Vagos. The third trash bag will be in a gas station in Supply Street. Again, a group of Vagos will attack the team, so watch out. The last trash bag will be in an alleyway in Vespucci Boulevard and more Vagos will appear. After getting the last couple of bags, deliver the Trashmaster to the warehouse under Los Santos Freeway in East Vinewood. Vagos will keep attacking the team along the way, the collectors can shoot from the back of the Trashmaster to get rid of then. Once the Trashmaster has been delivered to Ron Jakowski, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives *Go to South L.S. Recycling *Get to the trashmaster Drivers *Take the collectors to Forum Drive *Protect the collectors while they get the trash *Take the collectors to Capital Boulevard *Protect the collectors while they get the trash *Take the collectors to Supply Street *Protect the collectors while they get the trash *Take the collectors to Vespucci Boulevard *Protect the collectors while they get the trash *Deliver the trashmaster to the warehouse Collectors *Get to Forum Drive in the trashmaster *Collect the trash *Take the trash to the trashmaster *Get to Capital Boulevard in the trashmaster *Collect the trash *Take the trash to the trashmaster *Get to Supply Street in the trashmaster *Collect the trash *Take the trash to the trashmaster *Get to Vespucci Boulevard in the trashmaster *Collect the trash *Take the trash to the trashmaster *Deliver the trashmaster to the warehouse Gallery SeriesATrashTruck-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Tips *Once all the trash bags have been collected, one of the operators driving the Trashmaster can drive down to the Los Santos Storm Drain, where the attacking Vagos will rarely spawn, making safe delivery with relative ease. Glitches *Sometimes, the trash bag will become stuck to a collector for the remainder, rendering it impossible to place it in the back of the truck and complete the setup. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online